Forgiveness
by MyLittleAngel2016
Summary: (SPOILER ALERT) This is a One-Shot After The Pacifist run Sans got home late and Papyrus got mad and shouted at him and Sans ran away will Sans forgive him ? or what's gonna happen ? Read to find out


It's been a year since monsters were freed to the above world Humans welcomed them with open arms and accepted them the frist few weeks they have to get a lot of supplies A house , An ID Cards , Cars , Driving License ,

Brand new phones (Iphone is The best ).

Frisk The abssmador of Monsters It took so long to find a proper school for them at first Toriel Their Adopted mom wanted to homeschool them to protect them from bullies but it wasn't a good idea so they kept looking and finally found a school that has a zero bullying.

But the problem that the school that they will attend it was far away from the house but it wasn't far from Sans's work place so he have to get them home every day

Toriel and Asgore are getting together slowly Undyne and Alphys are married Papyrus and Sans Found proper Jobs

It Was good days but good days dosen't last

It all started today...

Sunday 7 : 30 Pm

Papyrus the Taller Skelebro was pacing around the living home he was so worried about his brother and Frisk Sans has gone to school to pick frisk at 2 : 30 Pm

And IT'S BEEN FIVE HOURS AND HALF but mostly he is angry that his brother is later than usual

And Finally Sans enterd the house he was soaked in sweat and Frisk looked like they are going faint so they went to take a shower

Papyrus was glaring at sans with hatred

Sans is going to have a BAD TIME

"WHERE WERE YOU ?" Papyrus shouted angrily Sans tried to reason with his angry brother "pap i can expl-"and he was interrupted by Papyrus's angry yelling "EXPLAIN WHAT ? IT'S BEEN 5 HOURS SINCE YOU LEFT WERE YOU SLACKING OFF LIKE USUAL?"The larger skeleton shouted Sans looked up at his brother and he slighty trembled was he afraid of his brother? "no someone called sick today and i had to take over her shift and there was a traffic jam and the car (yep he has a car don't judge meh ) broke down and we had to push it to the closest grage"Sans said truthfully and carefully so Papyrus won't get the wrong idea but it didn't work

"YOU THINK IM GOING TO BELIEVE ANY OF YOUR _ YOU THINK I'M DUMB ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL ME ? IM NOT FALLING FOR THAT YOU SLACKED OFF WORK AND LAZED AROUND AND YOU FORGOT ABOUT FRISK DIDN'T YOU?"Papyrus shouted and it attracted the rest of the monster family Sans felt a little hurt his brother think that he is lying? "N-no pap i swear i'm not lying i'm saying the truth"The smaller monster said

"HOW CAN THERE BE A TRAFFIC JAM I TOOK FRISK TO SCHOOL TODAY AND THE ROAD WAS EMPTY"(It was 6 : 00 Am Pap ) Papyrus shouted even louder some monsters flinched they have never seen Papyrus that angry

"Papyrus it happens so fast WHY YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?"it was Sans's turn to shout he was angry as well Papyrus scowled at Sans and lifted him by collar as their eyes met "BECAUSE I HAVE KNOWN YOU LONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE I KNOW THAT YOU ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING"Papyrus said Sans gasped he couldn't believe what he was hearing not just that papyrus continued "NOT JUST THAT NOBODY IN THE UNDERGROUND HAVE EVER WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF YOU ARE USELESS , STUPID , WORTHLESS , PATHETIC , A FAILURE , DISGUSTING , WEAK , PUNY, IDIOT , A DISGRACE , A WASTE OF SPACE, A DISAPPOINTMENT, B* , A* AND NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU YOU HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING USEFUL IN YOUR LIFE HECK IT'S SHAME TO BE YOUR BROTHER IF YOU DIDN'T EXSIT I WOULD HAVE BEEN A ROYAL GUARD BY NOW BUT NO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING YOU ARE JUST AN ACCIDENT YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN THE WORLD YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER EVER I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY BROTHER I WISH THAT YOU ARE DEAD I HATE YOU" papyrus hissed Everyone gasped they couldn't believe what they are hearing what Papyrus was Just saying but he was saying this awful things because he was angry right ? Sans felt numb the voices in his head kept asking and wondering

Is that true?

Did he always think of me like that?

Am i just a waste of space?

AM I MISTAKE ?

What happend next was unexpected and shattered Sans's heart more than it was already

SMACK*

As the small skeleton was thrown into the ground he couldn't believed what just happend Papyrus looked at him with a disgusting look and his fist was curled tight it was very obvious

His brother hated him

"GET UP" Papyrus demanded

Sans slowly lifted his head Papyrus realized his mistake Sans face was so heart breaking his eyes were teary it was streaming down his pale face his face was wet and there was a blue and black mark on his face it was painful Sans whimperd softly and with a snap of finger he teleported away

Sunday 8 : 00 pm the forset

Sans was running running running running and running

Tears kept falling down the little skeleton's face finally he got tierd and he found himself at the bottom of the mountain

(Not Mt.Ebott) it is the second largest mountain Sans climbed it he didn't feel like teleporting to the top He was too depressed to care one of Sans's slippers fell he didn't care

He just kept climbing climbing climbing climbing and climbing

He finally reached the top he laid on his stomach panting then it's started to rain

Great just great

Sans felt unfamiliar emotion it was rage he Screamed to no one in particular

"IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR WHY EVERY BAD THING HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME WHY I'M THE ONLY MONSTER THAT SUFFER" Sans screamed to no one then his head was filled with suicidal thoughts he could jump off the mountain and end his life No it was a bad idea

Because if he did Frisk will reset the timeline and who know what would happen

They could start the Genocide run again

He leaned against a tree he was soaked even his hood can't protect him he was shivering he warped his arms around his chest and kept wondering

Did he really deserve this? , was the universe punishing him? , is it because he failed to protect monsters? , is it because he wasn't strong enough to Stop the Genocide?

He sobbed sadly and thought his life would end like this suddenly the lightening striked the tree that he was leaning against he had jumped out of the way before it fell on him the lightening strikes again and sans screamed (Imagine a girlish scream) he hid behind a boulder he was startled he didn't know of lightening and thunder he shivered even more he was soaked to the bone he started to have a headache he sang softly in a voice that was lower than whisper to be honest Sans is a good singer but he is too shy to sing in public

 **(Song : Hello by Adele)**

"Hello"

Hello, it's me

I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet

To go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal ya

But I ain't done much healing

When we were and free

Hello, can you hear me?

I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be younge

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us

And a million miles

Hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you?

It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry

I hope that you're well

Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?

And it's no secret that the both of us

Are running out of time

So hello from the other side (other side)

I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)

At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

[4x]

(Highs, highs, highs, highs,

Lows, lows, lows, lows)

Anymore

Hello from the other side (other side)

I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)

At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

As he finished singing he started to feel dizzy it started to snow with the rain and the wind started to get stronger Sans smiled softly well he was born in snow and he is going to die in snow how funny then he passed out

Sunday 8 : 15 Pm the monster house

Papyrus was standing shocked frozen what he had done ? he told such a thing to his brother his only brother

He looked at the other's expressions it was sad , shocked , and horrified

"WHAT THE _ WAS THAT ABOUT PAPYRUS? "

Papyrus turned around and saw it was Toriel who was yelling

"ANSWER ME" She demanded again

Papyrus didn't try to defend himself because he knows what he did was unforgivable and inexcusable

"Tori it's not his fault he was just worried" Asgore said calmly putting a comforting hand on Toriel's shoulder she pushed it away

"I KNOW THAT HE IS WORRIED BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN TO DRIVE HIS BROTHER AWAY" Toriel shouted

"HEY LISTEN WE WILL BASH EACH OTHER LATER SANS IS MISSING" Undyne shouted having enough of all that shouting

"U-u-ndyne i-is right we need to find him its cold out there there is snow and rain and wind he could get sick "Alphys said worriedly

Papyrus nodded his SOUL was filled so many emotions hate , guilt and sorrow

"O-ok" Papyrus said timidly

He looked at his hands the right hand was the one that held his brother's Sweater and the left was the one that he punched his brother

Tears of guilt fell of his eyes he let out a weak sob

SANS I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME

"Papyrus are you ok?" Undyne asked looking at the larger skeleton's face "I'M SCARED UNDYNE WHAT IF HE DIDN'T FORGIVE ME? WHAT IF HE HATED ME? WHAT IF_" He was interrupted by Undyne " Or what if you shut up and think positive

Sans Loves you no matter I'm sure that he will forgive you"Undyne reassured Papyrus smiled and felt encouraged "YOU ARE RIGHT UNDYNE I JUST HOPE THAT HE WOULDN'T HOLD A GRUDGE"Undyne nodded sadly

Sunday 9 : 50 pm The top of the mountain

As the monsters agreed to separate Papyrus choosed to look in the forest he looked around the area Nope no Sans but he found Sans slipper so that's mean that he is close as finished climbing the mountain he looked around and he found a brunt tree he started to get worried did the lightening strike his brother?

As he was about to descend the mountain he heard soft whimpering it was behind the boulder there was a snow pump Papyrus cleared the snow away if he had heart it would have stopped it was his brother his clothes was covered in snow and mud and he was soaked wet

When Papyrus carried his brother he cringed he was freaking freezing and there was a blue blush covering his cheeks he was in a bad state

Papyrus called Toriel

Toriel : hello ?

Papyrus : it's me papyrus

Toriel : Did you find Sans

Papyrus : yes he really looks in a bad shape he is cold and freezing

Toriel : BRING HIM HOME NOW

Papyrus ended the call he slightly shivered he forgot to bring a coat the weather here was colder than snowdin itself

Papyrus descended the mountain with his brother in his arms

I'm sorry brother. I'm so sorry

Tears ran down the taller Skeleton's face

Sunday 11 : 00 Pm the monster house

Papyrus finally reached the house everyone gasped at the look of the two brother papyrus was wet and the snow was covering his shoulder

But not worse than sans he was in a fragile stated he was so wet his temperature is high and blue blush covered his face he was shivering badly

They started to get worried

"Papyrus dear why don't you wash him up we will be waiting here" The goat mom said kindly

Papyrus he carried Sans to the bathroom he filled the tub with hot water he started to strip his brother he took off his wet clothes and finally Sans was wearing nothing

Papyrus put him in the tub he started to wash him with liquid soap

When he finally finished he emptied the bathtub and warped him in a large towel the big skeleton carried his brother to his room and put on Sans some dry clothes and covered him with blankets his brother started whimpering and tears fell out of his eyes sans was having a nightmare

Papyrus kissed his brother's head and he calmed down

He put a wet cloth on Sans head to get the fever down

And he left the room

As Papyrus gone downstairs "how is Sans ?" Frisk asked Papyrus started to sob "T-T-T-THIS A-A-A-ALL MY F-FAULT IM THE *SOB* ONE WHO PUT HIM IN THIS STATE" Papyrus said and his voice was cracking "Papyrus don't blame yourself" Toriel assured "besides Sans is fine that all the matter you can apologize to him tomorrow" The goat king said "I'm skipping work tomorrow I have to take care of my brother" Papyrus said clamly

They all nodded after one hour of salience they all went to sleep

Papyrus couldn't sleep he kept having nightmares about his brother leaving him or worse dying

Monday (finally I'm tired of Sunday) 8 : 00 Am

Sans started to regain his consciousness he groand softly he looked around this isn't the forset it was his room he didn't find anyone he was alone they must have gone to work

He looked at the window it was morning the sun shined on his face he felt comforted he looked at what he was wearing and he was wearing 'We bare bears' Shirt ( I LOVE THIS SHOW ) and black trousers

He felt confused why did they bother bring him back if nobody wanted him around he looked on the nightstand there was a cute looking card and a tray of monster soup (I'm terrible at naming like Asgore )

Then his brother Papyrus entered the room "SANS BROTHER I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU HOW ARE FEELING?" Sans smiled slightly but unfortunately he remembered what happened yesterday it was fresh in his mind

"BECAUSE I HAVE KNOWN YOU LONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE I KNOW THAT YOU ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING"

Sans started to shake he still remember every word was said in that awful night

"NOT JUST THAT NOBODY IN THE UNDERGROUND HAVE EVER WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF YOU ARE USELESS , STUPID , WORTHLESS , PATHETIC , A FAILURE , DISGUSTING , WEAK , PUNY, IDIOT , A DISGRACE , A WASTE OF SPACE, A DISAPPOINTMENT, B* , A* AND NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU YOU HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING USEFUL IN YOUR LIFE HECK IT'S SHAME TO BE YOUR BROTHER IF YOU DIDN'T EXSIT I WOULD HAVE BEEN A ROYAL GUARD BY NOW BUT NO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING YOU ARE JUST AN ACCIDENT YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN THE WORLD YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER EVER I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY BROTHER I WISH THAT YOU ARE DEAD I HATE YOU"

Sans sniffed Papyrus sat on the bed beside him and then Sans started talking "Pap..?" "Yes Sans" Papyrus asked in a whispering voice "did you mean *sniff*

E-e-every w-w-Ord y-you said *sniff* Am I a trouble to you-u-u

sob* Do-o-o yo-o-ou H-h-a-a-te

Me *sniff*A-a-a-am I the r-reason th-h-hat you couldn't Jo-o-oin the Royal g-guard *sob*?"Sans whimperd and then he was pulled into a hug papyrus hand ran through Sans's back he felt hurt that Sans was doubting his love for him but who could blame him ? How would feel you if the only person you cared about told you that they hate you Papyrus decided to say comforting words to his small brother

"Sans I don't hate you I'm so sorry Sans you are the best brother that anyone could ask for I love you so much I would die without you I'm sorry brother I understand if you don't want to forgive me I understand that what I did was unforgivable and there is no excuse for what I have done" Sans was sobbing in his chest they stayed like that for 30 minutes

Sans lifted his head he looked up at Papyrus sniffing

"If you want me to leave_" sans held Papyrus's wrist "no please stay"Sans said "ok as you wish brother" Papyrus big warm hand held Sans small cold one if you saw Sans right now you wouldn't recognize him he was Pale and he looked fragile like a feather would kill him Papyrus wasn't wearing his gloves so his hands are much warmer when they are not gloved

Papyrus caressed Sans cold face with his warm and bigger hand "I'm sorry for punching you and Calling you bad words"Papyrus apologized again

"It's okay I forgive you I love you Pap "Sans smiled "I love you too Sans" Papyrus hugged Sans again and Sans put his head on his brother's shoulder

"Hey Sans it's a beautiful day outside birds are singing flowers are blooming on days like this skeletons like you should be sleeping" Papyrus said as he tickled sans little chest sans giggled and Papyrus laughed and Sans put his head on his brother's chest and the sound of his SOUL was comforting him

Sans fell asleep and Papyrus smiled at the Small sleeping form of his brother

All he knows that nothing will break them apart

As as they have Forgiveness in their hearts

The End

Phew that was so much work it took to days to write this Story honestly I started with a small one Shot to test my writing skills

Well goodbye I hope that you enjoyed it

You will get a gold star if you guessed who was the younger brother? What bad words were said

Btw Papyrus healed Sans's bruise from the punch while he was asleep if you are wondering

the song : Hello by Adele


End file.
